Hector Barbossa
Hector Barbossa was the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. In his youth he was an honest sailor, who left to make an easier living as a pirate. One day he joined the crew of the Black Pearl, captained by Jack Sparrow. Barbossa lead a mutiny against Jack during their first voyage and marooned him on an uninhabited island and then journeyed to the Isla de Muerta to claim the lost treasure of Cortés. The crew later found out that the legends about the treasure's curse were true. In order to undo the curse, the crew set out to find the coins that they had spent away. At some point he became Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea after the previous Lord passed his Piece of Eight to Barbossa.Pirates Secrets Revealed special feature on the Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End special DVD/BD After ten years the curse was lifted by Will Turner, son of lost crew member "Bootstrap Bill" and Barbossa was shot dead by his old captain Jack Sparrow.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Some time later Barbossa was resurrected by Tia Dalma, secretly the sea goddess Calypso in human form. She demanded that Barbossa free her from her human bonds in return for his resurrection. Barbossa grudgedly accepted, and set out, along with the remainder of Jack Sparrow's crew, to free Jack, who had been killed by a sea-creature called the Kraken, from Davy Jones' Locker.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Barbossa acquired a ship from fellow Pirate Lord Sao Feng, set out along with his former enemies and rescued Jack from the Locker. Once free, Barbossa demanded that Jack go to the conclave of Pirate Lords at Shipwreck Cove, in order to decide what was to be done about the East India Trading Company, which was eradicating pirates around the world. Barbossa secretly wanted to steal the other pieces of eight from the Pirate Lords, which he would be able to use to free Calypso, and settle his debt.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Biography Early life :: Barbossa's history prior to serving aboard the Black Pearl remains shrouded in mystery, although his last name indicates possible Portuguese or Spanish origin. It is possible that he grew in extreme poverty and went to sea at the age of 13. He had once been an honest sailor, but corrupted himself upon realizing that he could gain a lot more a lot quicker if he broke the rules, even stooping to murder. The mutiny Some time before Barbossa became the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, Barbossa joined the crew of the Black Pearl, captained by Jack Sparrow. Barbossa was made Sparrow's first mate, and the crew set out from Tortuga towards Isla de Muerta to find the lost treasure of Hernán Cortés. The Isla de Muerta was an island that could not be found except by those who already knew where it was, but Captain Sparrow had a map as to the approximate location of the island. Three days into the voyage, Barbossa was able to coax the bearings from Jack. The then-over trusting Jack gave his bearings willingly to his "loyal" first mate, thinking that he could help in finding the island. That same night Barbossa rallied the rest of the crew and lead a mutiny against Jack. They marooned him on an island, jokingly appointing him it's "governor", and gave him a pistol with one shot, according to the Code. With the Pearl now under Barbossa's control, they then sailed towards Isla de Muerta. Prior to this however, Barbossa attained his precious pet monkey, mockingly named "Jack", after their old captain. Then, with Jack's bearings, the crew found the island and the treasure inside it's caves. Inside a large stone chest were 882 identical pieces of Aztec coins, once belonging to Hernán Cortés, given to him by the Aztec to stop the ambitious Spaniard from slaughtering their people. Cortés continued his conquest despite the tribute. According to legend, the heathen gods of the Aztec placed a curse on the treasure to avenge the fallen people. Supposedly, anyone who took a single piece from the chest would be cursed for eternity. The crew ignored the legends and seized the treasure for themselves. They returned to Tortuga and after a time, they traded the whole gold away on frivolous things. The curse Very soon they realized that the legends were true, and they lost the ability to taste, digest, or feel in general. Perhaps worst of all, at night, beneath the moon, they were revealed for what they were: hideous, half-dead skeletons; neither living nor dead, they were unable to die or succumb to bodily harm. Nevertheless, the crew set about immediately to find the lost treasure. There was only one crewman who had been bitter and guilt-ridden ever since the marooning of Jack Sparrow: "Bootstrap Bill" Turner who sent a piece of the treasure to his child, telling the others that they deserved to be cursed. This angered Barbossa greatly, so he ordered his men to strap "Bootstrap's bootstraps" to a cannon. He then ordered them to push the cannon overboard, taking "Bootstrap" down to the crushing depths, unable to die, yet unable to move. Barbossa was able to figure out a way to reverse the curse: by returning the coins to the chest and offering a tribute in blood, the curse of the heathen gods would be satisfied, and the crew would be free. With this plan in mind, Barbossa and his crew set out to try and recover the treasure by using an ability to sense when a coin was near. Two years later, the Pearl attacked a ship with a coin on board. They were not able to find the coin and left the burning wreckage behind them, narrowly avoiding a confrontation with the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. Some when during his time as the captain of the Pearl he received a Piece of Eight which was in fact a wooden eyeball from the previous Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea and became the new Lord. He gave the wooden eye to one of his subordinates, Ragetti, who missed an eye and ordered him to keep it safe. Raid on Port Royal Over the course of the next eight years, the crew raided and pillaged settlements throughout the New World, searching for the lost pieces of the treasure. At last, they returned all but one of the coins to the chest. One day, Barbossa and his crew sensed the last piece. They followed their senses, and finally ended at the British colony of Port Royal. They attacked at night, blending in perfectly with the dark and cloudy night. The Pearl was followed by an eerie fog, a side-effect of the cursed crew's long-term occupation of the ship. Due to the cover, the Pearl was able to attack Port Royal unhindered. Barbossa ordered his cannonneers to fire on Fort Charles. While Pearl occupied the fort's attention, Barbossa sent a raiding party to collect the coin. Some time later, the boats returned laden with swag. Two of Barbossa's crewmen, Pintel and Ragetti, came aboard with a young female hostage. When his boatswain, Bo'sun, asked them why they had brought a captive, the young woman tried to explain her situation, but was slapped in return. Barbossa took offence to this and reprimanded the boatswain and apologized to the woman. She audaciously demanded that Barbossa cease his attack on Port Royal, or else she would throw the Aztec coin overboard. Barbossa tried to hide the crew's need for the medallion she wore around he neck, but the young woman said that she had seen the Pearl on her crossing of the Atlantic from England eight years prior. Barbossa asked for the girl's name. She responded by saying her name was Elizabeth Turner, and that she was a maid in the governor's household. Barbossa was thrilled by the fact that they had very likely found "Bootstrap's" child, after all these years, and would finally be able to lift the curse. Barbossa agreed to leave Port Royal and ordered his crew to set sail. After giving over the medallion, "Miss Turner" demanded she be taken ashore. Barbossa refused, citing that her return to shore was not part of their agreement. With that, the Pearl set off towards Isla de Muerta, to lift the curse. Isla de Muerta While the Pearl sailed towards Isla de Muerta, Barbossa entertained Elizabeth, and held her as his guest in his cabin. Food was always kept near in case the curse was lifted was now able to be cooked and brought out. Barbossa watched, utterly envious, as Elizabeth ate her food. She, however, was suspicious as to why Barbossa was not eating, but was encouraging her to eat instead. Elizabeth asked if the food was poisoned; Barbossa was amused. He told her that there was no sense in killing her. Elizabeth asked why he was still keeping her. Barbossa saw that Elizabeth did not know about the curse, and so he told her the story of the crew and its curse. He then told her that she was the last blood sacrifice needed to lift the curse. At that, Elizabeth leapt up and attempted to run out of the cabin. Barbossa ran after her, but Elizabeth turned around and stabbed him with a knife from the table; she was shocked to see that Barbossa was unimpressed. Elizabeth then ran out into the moonlit sky, and ran face to face with the half-dead skeleton crew. While drinking wine from a bottle Barbossa explained the curse's effect on the crew, and, startled, Elizabeth ran back into the cabin, where she remained for the duration of the voyage. Barbossa locked the doors behind her and laughed. Upon reaching Isla de Muerta, the crew of the Pearl unloaded all of their booty into the caverns, while Barbossa prepared the ritual. After a short speech, Barbossa cut Elizabeth's palm with the ritual knife, covered the coin with her blood, and dropped it into the chest. Not feeling any different, Barbossa shot Pintel to see if the curse was lifted. Surprisingly, Pintel did not die. Barbossa confronted Elizabeth, asking her if William Turner was her father. Elizabeth admitted that she was not, but refused to tell Barbossa who William's child was. Frustrated, Barbossa slapped Elizabeth, dropping the coin as well. While the crew at first became angry at Pintel and Ragetti for bringing the wrong person, they soon turned their attention to Barbossa, claiming every decision he had made has led them from bad to worse, the curse itself being the most prominent example. But, when Barbossa brandished his sword, challenging the crew to fight him, no one dared fight against such a skilled swordsmen. The confrontation was interrupted by Jack the monkey, who pointed towards the exit of the caverns, screaming. Barbossa turned towards where Elizabeth had fell, and saw that she was no longer there. He ordered the crew to find her. Soon the crew called for him, and he went to find, much to his amazement, Jack Sparrow. Barbossa asked him how he got off his island, and Jack said that he had forgotten a very important thing, that he was Captain Jack Sparrow. Barbossa, annoyed with Jack's self-aggrandizing attitude, ordered his crew to kill Sparrow. Sparrow, however, coolly asked if Elizabeth's blood hadn't work. Barbossa, perceiving Jack's motives, ordered his crew to hold fire. Jack then told him that he knew who's blood they did need. Since a compromise couldn't be made on the spot, and the medallion, on the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] (Barbossa learned the name courtesy of Jack) was getting farther and farther out of Barbossa's reach. Chasing the Interceptor the monkey during the pursuit.]] So the crew and Jack boarded the Pearl and headed out in hot pursuit of the Interceptor. Barbossa and Sparrow, meanwhile, attempted to cut a deal in Barbossa's cabin. Jack was attempting to make Barbossa give him "his" ship, where then he would strand Barbossa on a beach and shout the name of the person who's blood he needed to him, as he sailed away. Barbossa, however, did not feel comfortable with giving away his ship, while he trusted that the name Sparrow gave him was the one he needed. Negotiations were at a standstill when Bo'sun entered the cabin and informed them that the Interceptor was in view. Barbossa ordered Jack to be put in the brig and headed closely behind the Interceptor. The resourceful crew of the Interceptor, however, attempted to lose the Pearl over an unnamed shoal. The Interceptor, small and light, was easily able to transverse over the shoal. It then began to dump supplies and cargo overboard, to make it go even faster. Barbossa ordered the crew to bring out the oars, as well as the guns, confident that the Pearl would catch up with the Interceptor before she reached the shoals. As the Pearl slowly caught up, the Interceptor attempted one last trick. It lowered its starboard anchor into the shoal, catching one a rock and turning sharply around towards the Pearl. Barbossa quickly ordered the crew to turn the ship around, and ordered a full broadside. Barbossa gave his crew orders during the ensuing battle, overseeing the boarding of the Interceptor, and giving commands to his cannonneers. During the battle, the main mast of the Interceptor crashed onto the Pearl's deck, and Jack the monkey crept onto the mast and scurried onboard the Interceptor. He soon returned, medallion in hand, with Sparrow (out of his cell) suspiciously in hot pursuit of the monkey. The crew then captured the survivors of the skirmish off the Interceptor, and tied them up, while Barbossa, tipped off by his crew that they had set up an explosion, eagerly waited for the Interceptor's destruction, the medallion in his hand. After the Interceptor exploded, Barbossa was confronted by a man claiming to be Will Turner, son of "Bootstrap Bill". He intended to shoot himself, and fall into the sea, thus making his blood unattainable for Barbossa's plan to lift the curse. Barbossa asked Turner what his terms were; Turner said he wanted Elizabeth to be set free, a term Turner eagerly made clear previously, and he also wished for the crew of the Interceptor not to be harmed. Barbossa agreed, ordering the crew of the Interceptor to be locked in the brig. But, instead of just leaving Elizabeth at a port, he decided to cleverly twist his bargain with Turner and "release" Elizabeth by marooning her on an island, the same island that Jack had been marooned on all those years prior. But, she would have company; Sparrow was also to be marooned on the island, in response to his previous escape, and for trying to manipulate Barbossa. With those two dealt with, Barbossa turned the Pearl back toward Isla de Muerta, now finally able to lift the curse. At the request of his crew, Barbossa intended to kill Will and spill all of his blood to lift the curse in order to avoid any mistakes. Duel with Sparrow Barbossa's crew made for Isla de Muerta, though the Pearl sailed slower than usual due to damage sustained during the fight. By the time Barbossa began the ritual once more, this time with Will as the sacrifice, Jack Sparrow miraculously appeared yet again, leaving Barbossa in utter disbelief. Jack informed Barbossa and his crew that the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] was sailing just off shore, waiting for them. With the ritual successfully stalled, Jack offered Barbossa a deal: Barbossa would seize the Dauntless for himself, leaving Jack as captain of the Pearl, and would have the makings of his very own fleet, and could take the title of commodore. Enticed, Barbossa agreed to Jack's proposal in return for twenty-five percent of Jack's plunder, and Jack's promise that he would purchase Barbossa a big hat. Barbossa sent his men on a walk on the ocean floor, while he, Will and Jack waited in the caves for the battle to end. Barbossa was starting to trust Jack again and noted that Jack was a hard man to predict. This trust ended when Jack freed Will, who engaged Barbossa's men, while Jack duelled Barbossa. Ultimately, Barbossa, knowing that Jack could not kill him, threw his weapon aside. Sparrow, taking the opportunity, stabbed Barbossa in the chest. Barbossa sighed to himself, ripped out the sword, and in turn stabbed Jack with it in the gut. Jack staggered backwards, feigning mortal injury, but an accidental step into a shaft of moonlight revealed him to be under the influence of the curse: He had snuck a piece of gold from the Chest of Cortés while talking to Barbossa. The duel continued around the cave, quite pointlessly, until finally, Barbossa pulled a gun on Elizabeth Swann, who had come to help Will and Jack. Before Barbossa could pull the trigger, however, Jack shot him in the heart. Barbossa sneered, claiming that Jack wasted his shot. But upon defeating Barbossa's crewmen, Will had gathered the last two coins, with blood from himself and Jack, and dropped it all into the chest, lifting the curse. Unbuttoning his coat, Barbossa found that the wound from Jack's shot began to spurt blood. Barbossa then stated that he felt cold before falling to the cave floor, dead. Deal with Tia Dalma 's shack.]] Barbossa's body remained in the cave at Isla de Muerta for a while. He did not arrive in Davy Jones' Locker, however, and was at some point resurrected from death by Tia Dalma. As one of the nine Pirate Lords, Barbossa was required to free Dalma's true form, Calypso, from her human bonds. He resided within a grotto at Devil's Anvil following his return to life, Pirates of the Caribbean Online but later he relocated to Tia Dalma's shack He was already present at Tia Dalma's house when Jack Sparrow and his crew arrived there seeking information about the Dead Man's Chest, though he did not reveal himself at that point. It was only after Jack's own death, when the remains of Jack’s crew returned to Dalma's house, that Tia Dalma introduced Barbossa as their new captain, much to their surprise, as they expected him to be dead. She proposed the crew set out to save Sparrow from the Locker, meaning a voyage to World's End. Barbossa had prior knowledge of these waters, and wished to return Jack to life to further his attempt to free Calypso. Barbossa and his new crew set out for Singapore. Singapore .]] Barbossa led Jack's former crew to a meeting with Sao Feng in his Singapore bath house, intending to barter Feng's navigational charts to lead them to World's End. Mindful that negotiating with Feng would be difficult, Barbossa dispatched Will Turner to steal the charts, though Turner made his own deal with Feng without Barbossa's knowledge. Barbossa himself went to the negotiations together with Elizabeth Swann and he ordered the rest of the crew to prepared a support for them if something would go wrong. During their meeting, Barbossa tried to acquire Feng's navigational charts, and requested a ship and safe passage through the waters of Singapore. Feng inquired as to why they wanted his charts in the first place. Barbossa attempted to change the subject by summoning Feng to the Brethren Court, in order to decide what was to be done against the East Inida Trading Company––which was systematically exterminating pirates around the world. Feng was hesitant to enter into open war with the East India Trading Company, and so Elizabeth declared Feng a coward. The negotiations turned sour when Barbossa failed to convince Feng to give up his charts, Feng then revealed Will Turner, who he had kept in a pool of water, to his guests. Barbossa told Feng that Will was not their ally, but when Feng moved to kill Will in order to prove whether it is true. Barbossa’s men threw four swords through slots between the planks forming the floor off the bath house and Barbossa grabbed two of them. The meeting became much more tense, Feng noticed an unfamilliar man with a fake tattoo among his soldiers—undoubtedly a spy. Feng seized the man and declared that he would kill him if Barbossa did not drop his weapons. Barbossa, however, encouraged Feng to kill the man, claiming that the spy was not his, but at that moment the beginning confrontation between Feng on one side and Barbossa, Will and Elizabeth on the other side was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of East India Trading Company soldiers led by Mercer. Barbossa and Feng briefly united their forces against a common enemy. During the battle Will was able to acquire the charts himself, and provided Barbossa with a crew and the Hai Peng. At World's End .]] The crew sailed through uncharted, frozen wastes to reach the World's End, although Barbossa was unable to decipher the charts' cryptic instructions for returning from Davy Jones' Locker. Undaunted, Barbossa showed no fear when he led the Hai Peng into a giant ice cave and then over the world's edge, plunging the junk and its crew into the underworld. The ship was wrecked, though the crew survived and were reunited with Jack Sparrow. Barbossa brought up their last fateful meeting in conversation, though Jack brushed this off and continued to refer to himself as captain of the Black Pearl. Barbossa contested this, knowing that Jack could not leave the Locker without the charts now in Barbossa's possession. Thus, the two rivals were forced to co-operate as the Pearl set sail on the endless seas of the Locker. When sailing these mysterious waters, Barbossa and Jack were constantly fighting over who had the right to be captain, but finally he and Jack decided that Barbossa was to be captain of the starboard side, and Jack captained the port side. Barbossa reveals this in a deleted scene. Sparrow ultimately worked out the meaning of the charts, and coerced the crew into tipping the Pearl upside down. Barbossa understood Jack’s plan and ordered the crew to loose the cannons and the freight in order to make capsizing the ship easier. This happeed coinciding with sunset in the Locker that resulted in a green flash and the return of the Pearl to the land of the living. The moment Barbossa was sure he was back in the real world, he pulled his flintlock on Sparrow, forcing him to agree to meet with the Brethren Court and Shipwreck Cove. Immediately, Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, Joshamee Gibbs and Jack the monkey, also drew their pistols and pointed them at each other, so that a few seconds later numerous barrels pointed at Barbossa who was treating Sparrow with one pistol and Joshamee Gibbs with another. The tense stand-off was diffused when Jack Sparrow attempted to shoot Barbossa and found out the crew's pistols malfunctioned due to wet powder, so they put them away and set about locating a source of water at a nearby island. However, Barbossa and Sparrow nearly quarrelled once again because they mistrusted each other so much, that none of them could afford the risk of leading the landing party and leaving the other one aboard the Pearl, because he had to fear that the one who stays aboard might commandeer the ship in his absence and sail away leaving him behind on the island. Will Turner solved the situation when he proposed that both Jack and Barbossa should go ashore leaving him as the Pearle's acting captain. Betrayals and alliances After the arrival on the island, Barbossa and Sparrow happened upon the corpse of the Kraken, and Barbossa remarked upon the certainty of death to counter Jack's insistence to the contrary. However, Barbossa, like Sparrow, would contemplate his own mortality in the time to come. For now, more pressing matters were at hand when after the discovery of a spring and the death body of Steng, the East India Trading Company spy who was killed with a fid, Tai Huang and his men suddenly turned on Barbossa's crew and delivered them to Sao Feng, who arrived at the island aboard his flagship, the Empress. Soon, the [[HMS Endeavour| HMS Endeavour]] appeared. Jack Sparrow was transferred to the Endeavour and the rest of the crew including Barbossa remained aboard the Black Pearl, chained and guarded by Feng's soldiers and some Blue Coats led by Mercer. There, Turner's betrayal was revealed, though Barbossa was able to bargain with Feng by mentioning Calypso and making him believe that she is Elizabeth. Feng, already disappointed of the Company, was intrigued, and agreed to join Barbossa in opposition to the East India Trading Company in exchange for Elizabeth. The pirates turned on their captors and defeated them. During this skirmish Barbossa duelled briefly with Mercer, before the Pearl made for Shipwreck Cove. When they already reached the coast of Shipwreck Island, Barbossa had a conversation with Tia Dalma who accused him on intending to betray her and therefore reminded him on the reason he was brought back from the dead by Dalma, and his fate should he fail to free Calypso and showed her powers by briefly turning Barbossa’s right hand rotten. Barbossa however told her that she needs him, Jack Sparrow and the other Pirate Lords since only the nine Pirate Lords had the power to release Calypso from her bones. He ordered Pintel and Ragetti to lock her in the brig, ensuring she is unable to escape before the Brethren can free her. He stayed on the deck, impressed by Tia Dalmas powers and contemplating his debt. The Brethren Court .]] At Shipwreck Island, Barbossa served as the de facto leader and the Master of Ceremonies of the meeting, using a Chainshot as an improvised gavel. Barbossa declared the fourth Brethren Court opened and ordered all the present Pirate Lords to lay their Pieces of Eight into a bowl, what all except Jack Sparrow did. He took Ragetti’s eyeball and put it into the ball as well. Barbossa now had all but two Pieces of eight and waited for Sao Feng's arrival, but it was Elizabeth Swann who appeared in his place. She proclaimed that Feng is dead, killed by the Flying Dutchman, and Elizabeth has been made the Empress' new captain and the new Pirate Lord of Singapore. When asked what to do, Elizabeth proposed to face Lord Beckett's armada in an open sea battle, but Mistress Ching preferred staying at Shipwreck Cove and holding out a siege. Barbossa made a third proposal: He suggested that Calypso should be released so that the East India Trading Company would have a harder time controlling the seas. Tai Huang stated that Sao Feng supported this idea and Villanueva agreed with Barbossa as well, but the other lords opposed since they feared the sea goddess' power and retaliation. A fight broke out, but Barbossa stopped the violence by jumping on the table and firing a warning shot in the air. When the Pirate Lords were calm again, Jack Sparrow made a fourth proposal: He wanted to start a faint battle only in order to flee later. Barbossa reminded him that this would mean war and only a pirate King had the right of declaring war. In order to proof this, he called on captain [[Teague, the Keeper of the Code, who confirmed this. An election of the Pirate King was called out, during which Barbossa voted for himself, but since all Pirate Lords voted for themselves as well, excepted for Sparrow who supported Elizabeth, he lost the election to her. Parley .]] The pirate fleet left Shipwreck Island and got ready to fight. Barbossa and Sparrow quarrelled as to who of them was the right captain of the Pearl, but when Cutler Beckett's armada appeared, Jack Sparrow called for a temporary parlay, so the two captains Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa, along with Pirate King Elizabeth Swann, took a rowboat and went to a sandbar where they met with Lord Cutler Beckett, Captain Davy Jones and William Turner. Barbossa walked to the right of Elizabeth. On the sandbar, the six had a confrontation and during this confrontation, Jack Sparrow was traded for Will as part of the parley, and for Jack to repay his debt to Jones. Elizabeth and Will walked away, while Barbossa had a deal with Sparrow: Barbossa attacked Sparrow with his sword and cut off his Piece of Eight (a coin woven into Moroccan beads) while calling Jack a "blackguard". Jack the monkey grabbed Sparrow's Piece of Eight, the last one to be collected, and secretly handed it to Barbossa. The three returned to the Black Pearl and prepared for the battle: Back at the Black Pearl Barbossa settled his debt with Tia Dalma and organized the ceremony of releasing Calypso from her human form. To do this, all nine Pieces of Eight were burned and Ragetti whispered the magic phrase in Tia Dalma's ear. When Calypso was released, Barbossa pleads for her intervention, but Calypso refuses to aid those who kept her imprisoned. Disappointed by this, Barbossa advised Elizabeth not to battle Lord Cutler Beckett, signifying that he was not going to die for her revenge, but Elizabeth held a speech which encouraged him as well as the rest of the crew. In the mean time Calypso showed her wrath by summoning a storm and forming a whirlpool by striking the sea with lightning. Battle of the Abyss Barbossa, now undoubtedly the captain of the Black Pearl which sailed under his colours, ordered to sail into the maelstrom. Elizabeth asked him, as the best steersman aboard, to man the steering wheel, and Barbossa did it with joy. The Flying Dutchman sailed into the maelstrom as well. The two ships rotated in the whirlpool and fired broadsides until they finally came close enough for boarding. During the following battle Barbossa stayed on his position, the bridge of the Black Pearl and fought the East India Trading Company Marines and Fish-men including Urchin, Jelly and Morey whom he killed by beheading and stabbing. During the battle Will and Elizabeth asked him, as the ship’s captain, to join them in matrimony. Still fighting against numerous enemies, Barbossa performed a marriage. When Will stabbed Jones’s heart and the Dutchman sank in the whirlpool, he sailed the Black Pearl out of it. Despite the Dutchman's defeat, Beckett's armada still had to be dealt with. Jack Sparrow escaped from the Dutchman and came aboard the Black Pearl to become her captain once more. He ordered to continue the attack, but Barbossa refused. During their conversation the Dutchman resurfaced again, now with Will as its new Captain. Delighted about this unexpected arrival of a new ally, Barbossa agreed to attack. Sparrow and Barbossa sailed the Pearl towards Beckett's flagship, the [[HMS Endeavour| HMS Endeavour]]. The two galleons boxed the Endeavour in and attacked it from both sides, annihilating the ship along with its captain. The remaining ships of Beckett's fleet, seeing the destruction of their flagship, the death of their supreme commander and with the Dutchman out of their control, retreated from the battle. Barbossa and all the other pirates celebrated their victory. When Elizabeth Turner left the Black Pearl to spend the one day her husband could spend on land, Barbossa was the first in the row of crewmembers who took leave from her. Second Mutiny After the pirates' victory, the Black Pearl sailed back to Tortuga. While Jack was in port impressing women, Barbossa rallied the crew, left the sleeping Joshamee Gibbs on the pier and commandeered the Black Pearl once again, planning to use the charts he obtained from Sao Feng to find the Fountain of Youth. However, some time later, when Barbossa was feeding Jack on the Black Pearl's bridge, a group of crewmen consisting of Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Mullroy and Murtogg, who all felt unwell because they left Jack Sparrow behind, demanded him to show them the charts in order to calm them, Barbossa promised them “Eternal life” and showed the charts, but when he furled the charts he was dismayed to find that Jack had cut the middle out of the charts. His further fate remains unknown. '' following Jack Sparrow's rescue.]] Personality and traits Barbossa was once an honest sailor who loved seafaring and he became a pirate because of his wish to raise his social status and his greed for wealth and power, but not because he wanted to live the adventurous life as a pirate in the way Jack Sparrow did, therefore Barbossa intended to resign from piracy after dividing the booty the cursed crew had plundered during the ten years and wanted to spend the rest of his life as a rich man with a pretty pirate bride,An Epic At Sea: The Making of "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl" so he looked for one and even believed that Elizabeth Swann might be the right girl for him.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide,Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide Barbossa’s personality was cold and gruff, and at his best he was brave and occasionally capable of wry humour. At his worst, however, he was cruel, disloyal, mean and ruthless. Although he could be without mercy, treacherous and often turned agreements to his own favour,Geoffrey Rush in the Becoming Barbossa featurette. he stated that he had a merciful nature and sense of fair playmerciful nature and sense of fair play,. He also saw himself as a gentleman of the seas and could act polite if he wished and had some speaking skills he frequently used to his advantage. He enjoyed setting himself in scene and holding heroic speeches. Because of his apparent lack of fear, a number of Barbossa's actions seemed almost suicidal. Much to the dismay of his crew, he did not hesitate to sail right over the waterfalls at World's End, nor did he show much concern for sailing the Pearl straight into the huge whirlpool created by Calypso. He was a master seaman, who had excellent navigational abilities, a strategic who could plan ahead and outwit his opponentsPirates of the Caribbean Trading Card Game and an able yet unforgiving leader as evidenced when he shot Pintel in the heart in order to see if the curse has been lifted. Like many other pirates he considered the Pirate Code to be more guidelines then actual rules. Barbossa had a controlled and defensive style of combat; he normally attempted to win through building his forces up to something big without allowing himself to be torn back down. Therefore in all battles he preferred not to fight on the front but to stay behind the fight and command his subordinates from a safe position, but if forced into a duel, he was a deadly enemy since he was an extremely skilled swordsman, hinting at a lifetime of experience, so only few people could match his swordsman abilities.James Norrington was equally skilled and only William Turner was better. The two cutlasses on his flag possibly signifies these swordsman abilities. It is likely that he did not receive training at a finishing school, but instead learned through brawls since his teenage years, therefore his fighting style is quite dirty; he knows how to hack off heads and scruve people. occasionally he used hand grenades as well and at one point during the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom he kicked an attacking East India Trading company Marine in the face. In addition to his swordsmanship he was also a good and experienced pistol shooter, and while residing on Devil's Anvil he gave people who visited him shooting lessons. Pirates of the Caribbean Online He kept a monkey named Jack as his pet and cared for him. Barbossa had a penchant for apples, he offers one to Elizabeth and he commented that after the curse was lifted, he would eat a whole bushel of apples, there are also apples on the table in his cabin on the Pearl. This seemed to be one of Barbossa's simple pleasures in life, that, due to his inability to feel or taste due to the curse, turned into a constant craving but also a quite expensive obsession since crisp fruit like apples are not commonly available in the Caribbean and therefore a rare treasure. He was holding an apple upon his death because he intended to eat it immediately after lifting the curse, was eating one when he revealed himself to the survived members of Jack Sparrow's crew in Tia Dalma's house and later he ate another apple when aboard the Black Pearl. However his favourite delicacy is caviar "Inside the Brethren Court" featurette on the Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End DVD/BD Caviar are abundant in the Caspian sea, so this may be a reference to his position as the pirate lord of this area. Outward appearance Barbossa was a tall man speaking with a strong West Country accent and uses the pirate "arrgh". His face was covered with pockmarks or freckles and he has many scars, the most notable one is under his right eye. He wore his auburn, greying hair long and partially loose, partially tied up to a thin plait. He had a straggly beard running down to the base of his neck. Barbossa also had a braid descending from the top of his head to the back of his head. After his resurrection he painted his long and sharp fingernails black. Barbossa wore fine clothing befitting a man of his stature and status, and he carried many valuable items about his person. His suit consisted of dark brown, full breeches, a brown, elaborately ornamented waistcoat, and a grey coat fitted with buttons made from melted down Inca silver stolen from Spanish ships. He also wore brown leather boots with turned-under tops and a faded light-green bandana. At the end of his time as the Cursed Crew’s captain his shirt was dirty and grey, but after his resurrection he wore a shining white one. This symbolises that he became an ally of the main characters now. A yellow sash, a leather belt with a dark buckle and a leather baldric with a big engraved silver buckle complete his outfit. On his left hand he wears a black leather gauntlet, presumably in order to protect it. He was rarely seen without his big, round, dark hat which is decorated with blue ostrich feathers as a show of vanity and his pet monkey, Jack, often sat on his shoulder. The jewellery he wore consisted of a silver ring, which bore the image of a lion's head, plundered from a Venetian ship and signifying Barbossa's status as leader of his pirates on his right ring finger, a golden snake pendant on a 26-inch long metal chain which features four white crystals set in a square around a much larger shining red stone at the centre of the piece. http://www.strongblade.com/prod/sbmr-barbossapendant.html and a silver earring with an attached fang of an unknown big carnivore in his left ear. It is unknown whether the last two items has any symbolic meaning. With the curse upon him, Barbossa's face became weathered and gaunt over time, with yellowed eyes giving him a particularly sinister appearance. Under the light of the moon, Barbossa transformed into a living corpse with rags for clothing. Interestingly, his appearance in the moonlight showed somewhat less decomposition than that of his crewmen; the soft tissues of his nose remained, for example, whereas most of his crew's nasal cavities were exposed. Barbossa carried a sword and a flintlock pistol. This elegantly engraved weapon was won in a duel against a Spanish pirate. Behind the scenes *Barbossa was portrayed by Geoffrey Rush in the Pirates of the Caribbean films, and voiced by Brian George in the English version of Kingdom Hearts II, The Legend of Jack Sparrow and ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) and by Haruhiko Jo in the Japanese dub and the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts II. *Gore Verbinsky jokingly said that Rush was his third choice after Alec Guinness and Peter Sellers. Robert De Niro turned down the role of Barbossa because he felt it would flop as all pirate films before did, but regretted his decision later. *The DVD commentary of The Curse of the Black Pearl revealed Barbossa's first name, though writers Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio maintain that Johnny Depp came up with the name himself while joking with Geoffrey Rush about Barbossa's first name.Box Office Mojo: Interview: Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio on 'At World's End' It was spoken on screen for the first time, by his character, in At World's End, as Jack Sparrow's first line to Barbossa. *For Gore Verbinsky Barbossa is a "Dark Trickster" and the evil counterpart to Jack Sparrow, while Geoffrey Rush sees him as a fallen hero. *"Barbossa" is derived from "Barbarossa", another name for the legendary pirate Aruj, or "Redbeard". The word barbossa in Italian means “beard of bones,” which is very consistent with his skeletal look. His name in the original script, "Blackheart", was a reference to the pirates who had a nom de guerre featuring the word "Black" (Blackbeard, Black Bart, Black Sam.) His first name, Hector was invented by Johnny Depp (Jack Sparrow) and mentioned in the commentaries, but the writers believed that it was fan-made when they decided to introduce in At World's End'. http://www.boxofficemojo.com/features/?id=2323&pagenum=all&p=.htm *He uses the same flag as the notorious pirate John "Calico Jack" Rackham, which led to speculations that he might have served in the latter's crew at the beginning of his pirate career or succeed his position as a Pirate Lord from him. *In the first screenplay draft of The Curse of the Black Pearl, Hector Barbossa claims to have sailed with "Morgan" for ten years. *Hector Barbossa is as a villain in the Port Royal world of Kingdom Hearts II. He leads a team of pirates who have been cursed to be undead by Aztec gold, leading them to seek out all 882 pieces gold so that they can break the curse. They are allied with Black Pete. Instead of his pet monkey Jack he has a Heartless named Illuminator which Pete summons for him, who acts in a similar way. During a confrontation with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jack Sparrow and the others, Hector Barbossa agrees to leave with Will Turner, but allows the Heartless to stay on board with the explosives placed on the Interceptor. In the final confrontation with Jack Sparrow and Sora's group, Hector Barbossa makes use of Illuminator, a Gecko-type Heartless that can hide Hector Barbossa in darkness, as well as his own sword skills and grenades. When he was defeated by Sora, Jack and the others, Jack drops his sword and shoots Barbossa with the pistol the renegade captain left him upon his exile. Hector Barbossa laughs it off at first, but Will calls his attention and drops the last two Aztec coins back into the chest, both smeared with his and Jack's blood. Hector Barbossa, his curse broken, feels the pain of his gunshot wound, which struck him directly in the heart. His last words are, "I feel... cold." He then falls backwards, dead (although it is unknown whether or not Tia Dalma will resurrect him in Kingdom Hearts continuity).Kingdom Hearts II *Hector Barbossa (along with other Black Pearl crewmen) is pictured on the cover of WAS IST WAS band 71 Piraten. *A number of visual clues foreshadow Barbossa's return in Dead Man's Chest: Jack inspects his hat at Tia Dalma's shack, and Barbossa's boots are seen while Tia is searching for the jar of dirt. Jack instinctively returns to his master upon being released from his cage. * Hector Barbossa is one of only four Disney villains ever nominated for the MTV Movie Award for Best Villain, the others being Davy Jones, Scar from The Lion King, and Jadis the White Witch in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. *Barbossa appears in a German Disney comic as a success-less pirate who met an ancestor of Scrooge McDuck http://duckipedia.de/index.php/Barbossa *The scene in which he drinks rum from a bottle in his skeletal form is a reminiscence to the ride. *He replaced Blackbeard In post-2006 revamp of the Ride *He is a playable character in the ''At World's End'' video game and a non-playable character in Pirates of the Caribbean Online. He is set as the Black Pearl's default captain in the code of the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' video game. *One of the ideas for a second Pirates of the Caribbean movie featured Barbossa’s daughter. As the Dead Man's Chest script was chosen instead, this idea cannot be considered canon, by now no descendents or other relatives of Barbossa were mentioned in any canon source. *An early sketch of Barbossa showed him with an eyepatch on his left eye and armed with a rapier. Another sketch showed him with his hairs and beard tied to a knot under his chin. *Zizzle made a "Captain Barbossa" basic figure with a sword, the captain's hat and a pistol for it’s Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest series and a "Battling Barbossa" (with sword, coat and hat) basic figure and a "Battling Captains 3-Pack" featuring Barbossa. (the other two are Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones). Zizzle *Barbossa was made into several action figures by NECA. He appeared in the first wave of Curse of the Black Pearl figures in his human form; that same figure would be re-released as part of the fourth wave of Dead Man's Chest toys. Barbossa's Cursed form was released as a box set, which also featured Jack Sparrow as a zombie, and the chest of cursed Aztec gold.http://www.mysimon.com/9015-11029_8-40620035.html *Barbossa was made as a plush for the M&M Dead Man's Chest promotion. He was the blue M&M. *7 cards in the Pirates of the Caribbean Trading Card Game features Barbossa: the "ally" card "Captain Barbossa - Cursed Mutineer" (Number 135) and six chamber cards (Numbers 176 to 181). He is a Dark character and his abilities are Mind and Sail. *"Cursed Captain Barbossa" is a crew card in the Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel game. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (game) , *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (comic) *''The Haunting of Jack Sparrow!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''The Challenge!'' *Pirates of the Caribbean (ride) *''Pirates of the Caribbean Trading Card Game'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel game'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *German disney comic Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' External links *Captain Barbossa on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki Notes and references Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector Barbossa Hector